The present invention relates to a mounting plate for belt-tensioning rollers.
Mounting plates for belt-tensioning rollers are used in many applications. As long as the mounting plate is sufficiently thick, scarcely any problems arise due to mounting plate damage. However, in lightweight constructions and to save expenses, relatively thin-walled mounting plates have been used for some time. This has resulted in frequent breakage of the mounting plate during mounting. This has occurred even though the stresses applied by the tensioning of the belt are not so great that such defects should occur.